If Bella Had Chosen
by mizfab
Summary: Bella had made a commitment to marry Edward but is she strong enough to leave her best friend? She should've chosen the the other way. oneshot


**~A one-shot story I wrote in school when i was bored :) takes place after eclipse~**

Snow cascaded from the sky, forming a white blanket on the ground. A girl looked through the window at the sprinkling white ice. She shivered through the material of her dress, dipped in the same color as the snow. As she rubbed her arms for warmth, she found herself wishing that he was there with her, warming her with his inhuman body heat.

"Bella?"

She whipped her head around, clutching at her thundering heart. Her soon to be sister-in-law frowned at her.

"Why aren't you putting on your veil yet? The wedding is starting!" Alice scolded. Bella averted her eyes to the netting resting on her bed. Alice huffed before marching towards Bella and snatched the veil away to place it on the bride's head.

As Alice was busy readjusting her dress and hair, Bella let the one thing that was consuming her mind bubbled up.

"Is he coming?" she asked slowly. Alice's busy hands froze before they stiffened and fell to her sides.

"I don't think he will, Bella," she answered softly. Bella emit a soft "oh". Her heart clenched painfully and her throat constricted. Upon hearing her uneven breathing, Alice grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anymore, sweetie. Today's your wedding day; you should be happy," she consoled. Bella nodded and inhaled sharply.

"Sure, I am happy," she breathes. Bella prayed Alice didn't see her lying.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charlie was waiting for Bella in front of the mahogany doors of the church. He smiled sadly at the sight of his still young daughter in a wedding gown. As she stopped by his side, Charlie planted a kiss on Bella's forehead adoringly.

"Are you really sure about this, kid?" A questioned he had asked millions of times. Bella feigned a smile just like she used to when Edward first left her. Charlie saw right through it.

"I'm sure, Dad," she insisted. Charlie only nodded as they went past the heavy doors arm in arm. Bella's heart grew heavier with each step she took on the flower-covered aisle. Her racing pulse blocked out the wedding march that was played as soon as she was in sight.

All eyes were on the blushing bride, trailing her as she met her groom. Edward smiled fondly at Bella and led them to the minister. As the ceremony started, Bella drowned out the minister's voice to focus on the other nagging voice in her head. She scanned the crowd for her best friend but his russet skin and black hair were no where in sight. Bella's eyes fell upon a grim-looking Billy Black, sitting beside an equally sullen Charlie and Renee.

The faces of her parents swan in her mind. They were disappointed in her. Bella had never seen this expression before, not even when she had accidentally dented Charlie's car with her bicycle some time ago. But it was not only disappointment that reflected before their eyes; there was something more. Anguish, like they've lost their only daughter to a cruel fate.

Bella instantly knew. She couldn't do this to her parents, after all the hardships they've been through to raise her and who was she to do this to him, after he had nursed her heart back to health, after he had fought against rogue vampires for her life. Despite it, Bella had left him in the cold. Not only that, she took his heart that he had given to her and stomp it to bits, giggling like a maniac. She couldn't do it.

"I can't do this," Bella whispers. Edward stared at her.

"What was that, love?" he questioned. Bella slipped her hands away from his cool grasp.

"I can't do this," she repeated, louder this time. The minister halted his speech as the silence was broken by horrified gasps.

"What do you mean, Bella? Can't do what?" Edward asked, his voice quivering.

"I can't marry you, Edward. I'm just not ready!" she frenzied. Edward looked at her in disbelieve. Before he could utter a word, Bella had gathered her dress in her arms and sprinted down the aisle, past the petrified onlookers, leaving her fiancé behind.

Bella ignored the screams and hollers for her name as she pushed past the mahogany doors. She kicked her shoes in the sky and dug her toes into the snow below while running towards the woods. She didn't give a rat's behind that her feet could suffer from frostbite or that her teeth were chattering from the cold. All she could think was the broken boy and how it was entirely her fault.

Bella brushed past the trees, some of its protruding branches scraped against her skin. She paused to tear the veil from her face and pried the heavy diamond on her finger before resuming her pace. Bella didn't stop running when her legs were shaking; her steps didn't falter when her dress got caught on a twig and ripped. She just willed her legs to move faster, so it wouldn't be too late.

Please wait for me, she thought.

Her clumsy nature made Bella stumbled to the ground when she tripped over the air between her feet. In a haste to break her fall, Bella landed on her palms. Stones scrapped against her sensitive skin leaving them bloodied. Bella drew in a deep breath and pulled herself together. Ignoring the stinging pain, she continued running,

At long last, Bella could finally see the little red house that she always considered her second home. She slowed to a jog, panting for breath. When her freezing feet touched the front yard, she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Bella suddenly felt terrified. What if it was too late? What if he'll tell her to beat it, seeing she had broken his heart? Bella shivered, mustering her courage to walk up those steps and knock on the door.

As if her mind was read, Bella heard the locks on the door fumbling. She held her breath when the piece of wood swung open to reveal the boy that was haunting her conscious. Bella shakily stood up and anticipated for his reaction. His brown eyes were unreadable.

"Bells?" he breathed. Bella lowered her gaze to the ground remorsefully. He took a tentative step towards her. When they were just a breath's away, he gently stroked her cold face. Bella shuddered at the sudden warmth and leaned further to the calloused yet delicate hand.

"I must be dreaming am I?" he spoke in a doubting tone. Bella shook her head and rested her icy hand on his blazing wrist.

"No, Jake, I'm all real," she assured. Jacob took in her disheveled appearance; from the ripped mud-stained gown to the leaves stuck in her hair.

He didn't have to ask what happened, because he knew. He knew his Bella had made the choice to stay alive for all her family that loved her. For him.

Jacob crushed Bella to his chest, lifting her feet of the cold ground. Bella clutched tightly to his neck as she felt hot tears descending upon her bare shoulders. His warmth seeped through her and mingled in her chest.

"Thank you, Bella," he muttered through her hair. She pulled back a little and smiled at him teary eyed.

"It was all because of you," she whispered. Jacob met their lips, in what was suppose to be their real first kiss. Their lips molded together, as if God had made them especially for each other. Breaking the kiss, Jacob leaned his forehead to her.

"Come, let's get you out of this mud-pie," he teased, being like the Jacob Bella used to know and missed.

"Sure, sure," she replied, returning his infectious grin.

The next day, a letter was sent to Bella by the Cullen's, informing her that Edward had forgiven her and they were leaving town as to not meddle with her life anymore. The pack was blissful to see their brother returning back to life. Jacob and Bella were blessed that she had done against what she should've done that day. Bella had chosen to be human, to grow old with Jacob and experience life with him. She never regretted it one bit.


End file.
